The Cube (group)
"The Cube" or "Cube member(s)" is the term of the gaming group the Cube refer to themselves. This term has expanded through their website, Twitter, reddit, and this wiki . The Cube is also a term used to brand their separate series from other similar series done by other groups. This is shown in their Survival Multiplayer (SMP) series, the Cube SMP. It also used in their popular Ultra Hardcore (UHC) series, Cube Ultra Hardcore, and the now discontinued modded series, Cube Evolution. Cube Frenzy, a multi-challenge base series, is another example of this branding. Note: Cube members name are shortened for better organization. '' Origin ''TBA Timeline Timeline of the Cube (history may be incorrect). 2013 * November **'The Cube is born. **Think cuts ties with Graser. **Graser, Straub, HBomb, Vas, Tybzi, Bayani, Kermit, Rusher, MrMitch, Dolphin, Tomahawk, and Devon make their official debut in SMP Season 1. *Between November - January **Kevin, Defek, and Big join as new additions. 2014 *January **Kricken, Pat, and Grape make their debut. *February **Dul, Bee, Stacy, and Parker join as the new additions. **Rusher begins to upload his perspective, after becoming preoccupied with his other series. **Defek takes an indefinite hiatus. **Straub leaves the Cube (February 2014). However, he still keeps in touch with Vas and Bee. *March **Kermit stops uploading due to personal reasons. **Kricken leaves the Cube (March 2014). *April **Kiingtong "joins" the Cube as an April Fools Prank. **Cube Elections begin, running candidates are: Rusher, Dolphin, Tybzi, and HBomb. **Straub returns to the Cube. **Kevin also makes a return. **Vas leaves the Cube (April 2014). *May **Rusher is officially elected as the new and official Cube President. **Graser uploads his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. **Bayani does a face reveal. *June **Bee quits YouTube. **Bayani uploads his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. **Kermit makes a return. **HBomb uploads his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. **Dolphin uploads his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. **Devon, Tomahawk, Dul, and Stacy attend Vidcon 2014. *July **Straub uploads his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. **Kermit confirms that Big is no longer interested in Minecraft and YouTube, and has moved to Arizona. **A modded series is announced (Cube Evolution). **Kiingtong and JWong make their official debut in July 2014. *August **Kermit begins to have server issues that causes the Cube SMP server to crash. **Cube Evolution, the new modded series is born. **HBomb reveals his face during his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. **PAX Prime is held, while the event takes place, Graser's face reveal is shown. *September **The Cube Olympics is held. **Cube UHC Season 8 is held, Tomahawk and HBomb win. *October **Stacy announces that she will be leaving the Cube. **Kermit's girlfriend gives birth to their newborn baby boy, Dashiell. He receives the nickname "Tadpole" and "Little Frog" **Stacy officialy leaves the Cube. *November **First year anniversary **Talekio joins the Cube. **Cube UHC Season 9 is played, with newcomer Talekio winning. **Cube SMP (Season 2) is announced. **Cube UHC Season 10 comes out. Talekio and Kiingtong win. *December ** Cube SMP (Season 2) begins. ** Huahwi, Poke, Dfield, and Tofuu makes their official debut in SMP Season 2. Bee also returns. **Cube UHC Season 11 commences, with Dfield winning. 2015 *January **Several Cube members attend PAX South. *February **The Cube plan a trip to California. *March **Several Cube members attend PAX East. **Cube UHC Season 12 is played. *April **Bayani and Dolphin plan to leave the Cube. However, only Dolphin goes through with this. *May **Bayani leaves the Cube. **Kevin soon leaves the Cube. **Cube Frenzy is released. **Cube UHC Season 13 comes out. Grapeapplesauce wins. *June **Cube Elections for King and Queen begins. **Straub is elected as King and Bee is elected as Queen. **NoBoom makes his official debut as the newest Cube member. **Tomahawk reveals to have been kicked out of the Cube. **It is also revealed that Kevin was kicked as well. *September **Cube UHC Season 14 debuts, having Grape win the season for him and his teammate NoBoom. *October **It is revealed that Shep, 8Bit, Talekio, along with other Minecraft YouTubers were considered to be part of the group but evidently did not. *December **Cube UHC Season 15 premieres, with Huahwi being the winner of the season. '2016 *January **Cube UHC Season 16 premieres, having CreeperFarts the victor with 9 kills. *March **Pat leaves the Cube. **Cube SMP Season 3 begins. **Meghan, Creeps and Issac make their debut in SMP Season 3. *To do :p **First official Cube SMP S3 War starts with South Side winning. **CreeperFarts betrays during the war, going to "South Side". **Kiingtong switches to the "North Side". **Dfield switches to the "North Side". **Poke switches to the "North Side". **Cube UHC Season 17 premieres with no newcomers, and Curtis is the winner of the season. **JWong rejoins and makes an episode on the second official Season 3 war, North Side wins. **Bee creates her own side. **Mitch creates his own side, and recruits HBomb and NoBoom. *September **Season 18 of Cube UHC premieres, and Dfield is found the winner of the season. *October **Cube UHC Season 19 premieres, and Fin is found the victor of the season. * December **Cube SMP Season 3 ends. '2017' *January **The Cube is officially over. 2019 * March ** Cube UHC Season 20 is announced by Kiingtong, by him starting by asking on Twitter for all the old members to get in on the action. * May ** Cube UHC Season 20 finally premieres, with old Season 5 participant TheBestGinger13 winning the round with a new record of thirteen kills. ** Cube SMP is announced by Kiingtong. * June ** The Cube SMP comes back with another season, which mainly focuses on live gameplay on the server, mumble is enabled most of the time, which has a lot of new players. * August ** Cube UHC Season 21 is announced and is premiered by Kiingtong & Graser, and newcomers Flouze & Bionic win with one and two kills; respectively. Current Cube Members Notes: *''Defek is part of the Season 1 additions. '' *''Straub and Bee left the series, but soon made a return.'' Introduced in Season 1 *Graser (since Nov. 2013) *Straub (since Nov. 2013) *HBomb (since Nov. 2013) *Tybzi (since Nov. 2013) *Kermit (since Nov. 2013) *Rusher (since Nov. 2013) *MrMitch (since Nov. 2013) *Devon (since Nov. 2013) *Grape (since Jan. 2014) *Bee (since Feb. 2014) *Parker (since Feb. 2014) *Kiingtong (since July 2014) *JWong (since July 2014) Introduced in Season 2 *Dfield (since Dec. 2014) *Huahwi (since Dec. 2014) *Poke (since Dec. 2014) *Tofuu (since Dec. 2014) *NoBoom (since June 2015) Introduced in Season 3 * Creeps (since March 2016) * Private (since March 2016) * Meghan (since March 2016) Server Manager *Defek (prior to Dec. 2013) *Curtis (since March 2016) Former Cube Members Note: Dates may be inaccurate. *Vas (Nov. 2013 - Apr. 2014) *Dolphin (Nov. 2013 - Apr. 2015) *Bayani (Nov.2013 - May 2015) *Tomahawk (Nov. 2013 - June 2015) *Kevin (Prior to Jan. 2014 - May 2015) *Big (Dec. 2013 - Jan. 2014) *Kricken (Jan. 2014 - Mar. 2014) *Pat (January 2014 - March 2016) *Stacy (Feb. 2014 - Oct. 2014) *Dul (Feb. 2014 - June 2015) Returned Cube Members Note: Dates may be inaccurate. * Straub (November 2013 - February 2014; returned in April 2014) * Bee (February 2014 - June 2014; returned in December 2014) Cube Ultra Hardcore Cube Ultra Hardcore '''is an ultra hardcore series that began on August 2013. '''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore. It''' 'was the name from the season 1 to season 7, and The series began. Cube Evolution '''Cube Evolution '''was a modded series that began in August 2014. It officially ended between November 2014 - Early 2015, as no members were participating in it. Trivia * Tomahawk was the youngest Cube member during the first season. During the second season, Tofuugaming became the youngest person to be a Cube member. * Stacy is the oldest person to be a Cube member * Kermit is the first cube member to have a child * Kricken is the first female Cube member * Parker is the only February introduced Cube member to have never left. ** Also, he is the only male introduce at the time. *** Bee left on June 2014, but returned in Season 2. *** Stacy left on October 2014. *** Dul soon left on June 2015. * Big was not fully introduced as a Cube member. He was not introduced to the viewers, making him less known than other members. ** He also has the least amount of episodes produced in the Cube SMP series, with 3 episodes in total. ** He has never made an official debut in the Cube Evolution series, as well as Cube UHC series. * All current and past Cube members has competed in at least one Cube UHC season, with the exception of Big. * Bee is currently the only female Cube member. ** Oddly enough, all current and former female Cube members has left the series. ** Bee however, returned. * Before Kevin made his official YouTube channel, he was relatively known as MistaCrayola. This is present in one of Devon's (Season 1) episodes. * Tybzi was the unofficial President during the early time of Season 1. ** This was changed when an official Cube Elections voted Rusher as the official Cube President. * A handful of the members were once part of an SMP group, known as VimCraft/Vimcore. ** Hbomb, Tybzi, Straub, Grape, Poke, and Tofuu were part of the SMP. ** Everyone from VimCraft/Vimcore had competed in Cube UHC, with exception of BloodZelos. However, he was initially going to compete, but were busy during the recording session. * Tofuu and Poke joined another SMP before joining the Cube, it was known as the Surge SMP. ** In its run, it never fully took off as there were some conflicts between the members. * It is known that several Cube members have discovered the wiki and has visited it many times. Gallery ''TBA Category:Cube SMP Category:Episodes Category:SMP Category:People Category:Ongoing Series Category:Series Category:YouTuber